After Ever After: Story Version
by Datweirdgirl
Summary: Based off of Jon Cozart's After Ever After! Might want to watch it before you read this though. More chapters will be posted later! Warning, there is major swearing, OOCness, and awful writing. As everyone else on this site, I too suck at summaries. PS: this is my first story, so criticism is always welcomed!
1. Ariel

Chapter One: Ariel

Ariel couldn't believe it. Once she turned into a mermaid again, she could see her beautiful sea home destroyed.

In other words, polluted.

"Your highness, yet another mermaid has gone missing." One of her officials said.

Dammit not again. She thought angrily.

"I wonder what happened to them..." The same official as before said.

Ariel cringed. Her subjects in the deep 'blue' sea don't have a clue that humans are eating them. She flapped her tail rapidly before getting up from her chair to swim to the surface. Ariel got the feeling that something was happening above seas.

"Be right back." She grumbled.

Ariel knew she had a hunch. There was indeed a fishing boat... Well you know, fishing. She swam right next to the boat. Ariel knocked on it.

The fishermen looked down to see a beautiful mermaid right there. Right there.

"Holy sea dogs! An actual mermaid! The first man exclaimed.

"Can we capture her?" The second one asked.

"Maybe we should kill her while we still have the chance..." The third man whispered.

"I hear your fucking insults." Ariel growled.

The three men were surprised that this certain mermaid had an attitude, but food was food. They all tried to trap her in a net but their efforts were proved pointless.

"How the hell can you guys just eat my people and my friends? I hear you're fucking killing whales and fish!" Ariel yelled.

The first man groaned. "Look lassie, it's 2016 right now. There are millions of people who are eating your 'friends'."

The second one nodded in agreement. "Right! We have to kill you for food!"

"We have families who are starving and can't grow a single crop." The third one said.

"Oh. But—"

All of a sudden, there was a loud blow horn across sea. Ariel turned around to see a massive ship.

"Ah! There it is!" The fishermen all exclaimed.

"W-What is that?" Ariel stuttered.

"That's the British Petroleum! Otherwise known as BP." The second one answered.

Just as that fisherman said that, people started to dump a black liquid into the ocean.

"What is that black stuff?!" She demanded.

"Well... It's oil. They're dumping the oil into the ocean 'cause they don't need it anymore." The third one said.

"WHAT?!" Ariel screamed.

When the oil got into the ocean, it turned it to an ugly, muddy color.

"No no no... BP? Holy shit... They are turning the water brown! What the hell?! BP FUCKING SUCKS!" Ariel shouted as she dove back down into the water.

The three men sat in silence for awhile before one of them spoke up.

"We could've killed her..." The first one says.

They all sigh glumly, waiting for anything else to take home for dinner.

Tell me what ya think! This is the only story I thought wouldn't be embrassing to post. Also tell me if there is any typos or anything of the sort pls.


	2. Jasmine

Chapter Two: Jasmine

* * *

 _"Jasmine, run!"_

 _"What? Why? You are not who they're looking for!"_

 _"I know, but I rather be accused of something than have your life in danger! Please, go!"_

 _Jasmine hesitated, but did what her husband asked._

So she ran.

She had to stop. Even when so many CIA agents were lurking around, Jasmine needed to catch her breath. So she found an alleyway so she can rest.

Great. Prince Ali was captured and Jafar went crazy. Not that he's not already crazy as it is. Just great.

"Ali... Where could he be now?" She said to herself.

"He's in Guantanamo Bay."

Jasmine quickly turns around to see a man behind her.

"Are you part of the CIA?" She demanded, getting her defenses up.

"Yes, but I'm not an important agent that makes the rules. I just follow them. I know your husband is an innocent man, but we think he's Taliban." He said.

"Well, Mr. CIA Agent, why don't you say to your officials that he's not fucking Taliban?" Jasmine snapped.

"I did. However, they did not listen to me. I'm not important enough to matter."

"Anyway, what's Guantanamo Bay?" She questions.

"It's a place where we take people like your husband to prison." Mr. CIA agent answered.

"Where the hell is that?"

He ignored the question. "Look, I can't answer all of your questions, but I can help you."

Jasmine nodded. "Okay. Lead me to my prince!"

So both Jasmine and the mysterious man decided to go look for her husband.

* * *

a lot shorter then I expected. :| Btw, only like two more chapters to go, I believe.


	3. Belle

Chapter Three: Belle

* * *

As Belle walked into her town, all she could hear was shouts directed to her.

"What a whore!"

"Burn her!"

"We don't need such a whore in our town!"

"She's a witch!"

Belle was confused. Why were the townspeople so angry with her? Even the librarian called her a whore. She picked up her pace to get to her old home.

"Father! I've come to visit you!" Belle called out.

Her father looked at her glumly. "My sweet sweet daughter... How could you?"

"How could I what?"

"You've been charged for bestiality." Her father says very disappointingly.

"Wait w-what? But my husband, he turned back into human! He was originally a human!"

"Tell that to the people of this town. I'm sorry Belle."

Belle broke down in tears. Just then, a crowd of people burst through the door.

"Let's burn this spawn of Satan!"

"YEAH!"

They picked up Belle and tied her wrists.

"No! NO! Please, Adam, he's—" She began to protest, but was silenced.

Belle was tied to a large stake as people of the town crowd before her.

"Now that we have the whore's husband, we have her!" They all shouted.

She froze in fear. "What have you've done to him?!"

"PETA is going to take him away for good!"

 _No no no no. They have Adam..._

One of the men took a stick and lit it on fire. He walked closer to Belle and the whole stake was engulfed in flames. With Belle burning with it. While her flesh was being scorched, all that was left was Belle's screams and pleading that her husband was to be set free.

Nobody listened to her, so Adam was killed too.

* * *

Whelp. The next chapter is gonna suck, but I'll try to rewrite it. I wrote this entire story a year ago so yea.


	4. Pocahantas

Chapter 3: Pocahantas

i lied. I didn't fix this chapter. I'm lazy ok. Warning, murder, cursing, and a word. Yeah.

* * *

After John Smith traveled back to England, Pocahontas went on her happy life. Her life consists of helping her people with farming. Pocahontas was tending the corn crops when she overheard two people talking.

"Fuck! There's more of those light-skinned people coming to visit!" The first one said.

"Maybe they'll be as nice as that one man, Smith was it?" The second person replied.

Pocahontas prayed that the new people would be like John Smith.

Boy, was she wrong.

Apparently, the people who came were more Englishmen, Frenchmen, and Spaniards. All they brought were diseases and guns to the head. The worst part is about the diseases is that the natives had no idea how to treat it. So many died. Those people ransacked the natives' villages, leaving more people dead, hungry, and poor. They even took some of Pocahontas' people to their land. Mostly men though. Those people said that those men were sold into slavery.

However, the women...

Pocahontas couldn't bear it. She watched as her best friend was raped.

She knew she was next if she didn't do something fast. So Pocahontas took the nearest weapon, which was a sharp stick. And she stabbed that man. He howled in pain as he tumbled over. Pocahontas kept stabbing the dead corpse repeatedly.

"Don't EVER touch her again!" Pocahontas shouted.

Luckily, the man died shortly after that. Pocahontas breathed very heavily.

Did... Did I just kill him...? Was all she thought.

She laughed and eyed her hand. Her entire hand was shaking and the stick was covered in blood. After that, most of the men who came from Europe were mercilessly killed by Pocahontas. However, thanks to many new people coming to Native America, disease was spreading in Pocahontas. She's dying of disease. Pocahontas coughed loudly and began to scratch her skin.

"I... Feel like I'm getting... Tired..." She chokes.

* * *

I know it just ends like that, but I just wanted to complete the stupid story and focus on Hetalia. That's my drug. Man, this story sucks XD


End file.
